


Tumblr Meme Collection

by GregoMyEggo



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fic, Puppy Love, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, Tumblr Prompt, crack ships, flustered old rats, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GregoMyEggo/pseuds/GregoMyEggo
Summary: Short Drabbles from Tumblr prompt memesShips, Fandoms and Ratings may vary





	1. Prompt: Sneaking Out Jitters(GHS)

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write these in a short period of time so theyre probably not my best work, sorry in advance

Prompts: Breaking the rules  
Fandom: Gregory Horror Show  
Ship: My Son x James  
Rating: G  
+  
Despite the warm night air My Son’s knees couldn’t stop shaking

“J-James a-are you sure this is a good idea?”, My Son said wringing his hands nervously and eyeing his companion  
“Of course it is! Why wouldn’t it?”, James replied with his voice tinted with it’s everlasting mischief

“B-But what if we get cau-”

“Ugh! My Son why do have to be SUCH a worrywart? Everytime I want to take ya to do something FUN for once you always spend the night freaking out!”, James said rolling his eyes in annoyance

My Son couldn’t argue with him on this, he really did spend every night scared of the slim chance that his father will break from his nightly drinking binges and notice he’s gone, he just hated the thought of his father being angry at him…

“My Son? You’re staring into space!”, He suddenly heard James say with a badly-hidden twinge of concern  
“S-Sorry..It’s just-oh forget it, where are we going anyway?”, My Son said desperate to change the subject

James just gave him a smile “You’ll see when we get there~!”

“Why does that just worry me more..”


	2. Hand Holding (GHS)

Prompt: Holding Hands  
Fandom: Gregory Horror Show  
Rating: G  
Ship: Catherine x Gregory  
+

During one of Gregory House’s neverending nights a certain Rat and Lizard were walking down one of the long, twisting halls

“Gregory~?”, Catherine asked small man walking next to her  
“Yeah?”, he said, not looking up from his candlestick

“Hold my hand!”, the reptilian woman replied sweetly  
“What?”, Gregory spit out the word in surprise, they’d been together for a few weeks now but they had agreed to keep their relationship underwraps for professional reasons,  
at least for the time being..

“B-But what about our..contact agreement-”, Gregory whispered, careful to be as vague as possible in case someone overheard  
Catherine just giggled at her boyfriend’s deepening blush  
“You’re adorable when you’re flustered y’know?” She says in a teasing tone,“Besides there’s no one around here at this hour so it will be fine~”  
“Okay..”,Gregory says finally composing himself

Neither noticed the glittery dog watching from behind the shadowed corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to write a full fic about these two ;0;


End file.
